Sonic's Big House Party
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Sonic came up with an idea in kind and decides to throw a house party at his place where anyone can enjoy and have a wonderful time.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Big House Party

Chapter 1: A Party

**Author Note: Hey Everyone. It's been so so long since I've posted this story four years ago. It sure was fun and out of hand with my ideas but it's all in the past and I've moved on to something better and trying improving on my others stories. So yeah, it's been long since I created this story and this will be a remake, a reboot to this story. It will go crazy and wild and you all have been waiting for this remake for so long.**

**Anyway, enough with much talking so let me get straight to the story then you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic at his residence playing his guitar for some spare time. Sonic smile playing a song getting the tunes right as he play the whole song practicing his guitar. The day had went well as it was a beautiful day out and Sonic enjoy the peace and quiet to himself but unfortunately, someone rings the doorbell getting Sonic's attention.

"I wonder who could that be?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic puts the guitar down, raise himself up from the couch on his feet and walks over to the door.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's Knuckles, Sonic." Knuckles called.

Sonic unlocking the door, turning the door knob, opening the door and sees his red echidna friend on his door step. Sonic invited Knuckles inside his home and close the door.

"Hey Knuckles, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing really. I was wondering what you are doing?" Knuckles wondered.

"Oh. I was just only playing my guitar that is."

"Oh ok. Hey are you going to Tail's place this Friday?"

"Nah I don't think so. I was thinking I want to do something that could have anyone to have a wonderful time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah but I ran out of ideas. So what are you going to do this Friday?"

"I was hoping I go to the movies or go watch a boxing event. You want to join?"

"Nah. I'll pass but thank you for the offer though."

"No problem."

"Still there is something that we can do Friday."

"Any plans at all?"

"Hmm… not exactly but there's got to be something that we can do Knuckles."

"How about we head to a bar to hang out."

"No way…"

Sonic take a moment to think what he can do. Sonic closes his eyes for the moment thinking and thinking of a plan.

"Or maybe we can just have a party?" Knuckles suggested.

Sonic shot his eyes open wide of shock looking over to his best friend and then form a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Knuckles asked.

"Because you just gave me a terrific idea Knuckles." Sonic answered truthfully with glee.

"You mean a party?"

"That's right. I know what I can do this Friday?"

"Which is…"

"Knuckles. I'm throwing a house party here in my house this Friday."

"That's a wonderful idea Sonic! I can't believe you would plan this."

"Well I did now. We need to get everything to set up for the party. I'm calling Tails and Shadow to come over so we can talk about my house party."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they'll be psyched out that you're planning to throw a party here at your place."

"Believe me they will man."

Sonic called Tails and Shadow over to his place so they can talk. Once The two arrive to Sonic's place. The four then start to talk about the plans for Sonic's party. Sonic filled Tails and Shadow in about throwing a house party here at his place.

"So you're throwing a party?" Shadow questioned.

"That's right. Thought I would you know want to have anyone to have a good time and enjoy the party." Sonic responded.

"I can't believe you thought this over? How did you come up with this idea Sonic?" Tails asked.

"That'll be Knuckles when he said the word party and that gave me an idea."

"So we're all here so are we going to discuss about this house party of yours?"

"Yeah. I'll be throwing my house party this Friday at 7:00pm sharp. So I need some flyers to hand out to anyone who wants to come."

"I'll do the fliers."

"And I'll pass the fliers out." Knuckles said volunteering.

"I'll help too." Shadow added.

"Sonic you need a DJ for the party." Tails stated.

"I know and that is why I'll be calling Vector asking if he can DJ for the party." Sonic said.

"I'll call in a band that I know and saw them play to play and perform some music while Vector can take his break from DJ the party." Shadow notified.

"Sure that's a good idea. I want Vector to enjoy the party along with the others."

"Don't forget to add some liquor and food." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry. I'll order pizza and bring some chicken home and some sodas if anyone wants to have some soda if they get tired of drinking some liquor."

"Well is there anything else that we need to add on to the list?" Tails asked.

"Hmm… I don't think so. I think that's pretty much it."

"So let's get this party set up for Friday." Shadow said smirking.

"Oh yeah I am looking forward to it." Knuckles agreed.

"It's going to be a blast boys. This party will get wild and crazy." Sonic said grinning.

The four begun to get everything setup for Sonic's party.

* * *

**First chapter of this story. This is just only the beginning. More to come so tune in next time everyone and it is sure good to remake this story.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	2. The Setup

Chapter 2: The Setup

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow getting everything all set up for the party. Tails had made some fliers and Knuckles and Shadow went out and pass out some fliers to everyone to see if they could come to Sonic's party. Sonic calling Vector on his cell phone talking to Vector.

"Sonic my man. What's going on?" Vector greeted.

"Hey Vector. Are you doing anything this Friday?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well I'm throwing a house party at my place this Friday and I was hoping if you can DJ my party to play some music?"

"Oh would I? I sure love to Sonic and I'll be there for the party and have it going nuts."

"Thanks Vector. Are you busy by any chance?"

"No not really. I can bring my equipment over to your pad right now if you like?"

"Yeah that'll be great."

"I'll be right over there."

"Thanks Vector and see you here."

Sonic hangs up the phone and puts his phone away in his pocket and Tails arrive inside Sonic's residence.

"Well Sonic I've created many fliers as I can for your party." Tail informed smiling.

"Thanks Tails. Now that's done, all we need to do is gather some food and drinks. You and me will get the chicken and I'm ordering pizzas while Knuckles and Shadow get liquor." Sonic pointed.

Before Sonic and Tails can do anything when they hear a knock on the door. Sonic expected Vector arrive so he walks to the door and opens it reviewing to be Vector with his DJ equipment.

"Hey Sonic." Vector greeted.

"Hey Vector, I was expecting you would show up anytime." Sonic expected.

"Well now that I'm here, where do you want to set up my DJ equipment?"

"Out at the back. I'll show you."

Sonic takes Vector backyard of his house where he and Tails had set up a stage so Vector can DJ and Shadow's friends can perform to play some rock music. Sonic gives a helping hand to set up the DJ equipment for Vector for the party. Sonic even notified Vector that he can take a break so he can have fun during the party while the band perform. Vector understood and smile to Sonic and takes his departure leaving the residence. Sonic meet with Tails back inside the house.

"So that's done. Now what do we do Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I need to buy some coolers and ice where we can keep the drinks cool." Sonic checked.

"Right. Should we get them right now?"

"Yeah come on. We'll buy some sodas once we're out and even 2 liter sodas too."

Sonic and Tails exits the residence and went to buy some coolers, ice and some sodas for the party.


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations:

Today is the day and the party over at Sonic's place. Sonic and Tails had taken care of everything. They bought 100 pieces of chicken and ordered twenty four boxes of pizza. Twelve boxes of pepperoni and twelve boxes being set on the table. They put some cans of sodas in a cooler with ice inside and even put bottles of liquor on the table for the party. Shadow called his friends as they're the band to play rock music and they're on their way to Sonic's place.

Right now, Sonic helped Vector setting up his DJ equipment out at the backyard for the party. Sonic made sure that everything is set up for Vector and gives a big thumbs up knowing everything is set and ready to go. Sonic and Vector then enters back inside Sonic's house and they join with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Are we ready for the party?" Tails asked.

"Yes we are buddy, we got pizza, chicken, sodas and the liquor here for the party. Also bottles of water just in case if some of them gets tired drinking sodas or liquor." Sonic responded.

"This party is going to be awesome Sonic." Vector said smiling.

"Yeah awesome idea by the way." Shadow added.

"Guys it was Knuckles who came up with the idea while I was trying to think of what we can do Friday and this is we'll be doing." Sonic assured.

"You know this party is going to be wild and crazy you know that Sonic." Tails reminded.

"Oh I know, I'm willing to take that chance buddy."

Seconds later, they hear the doorbell ringing catching everyone by surprise.

"The people are here right now?" Knuckles asked.

"Nonsense, the party don't start until 7:00pm." Sonic reminded.

"That's got to be the band." Shadow declared.

Shadow walks over to the door and opens it reviewing to be the rock band that Shadow called.

"Good you guys are here, I'll show you where you guys can set up your equipment to play some music." Shadow said.

The band follow Shadow out back at the backyard and the band greeted Sonic and friends making their way to the backyard to set up their equipment.

"Well that's over with, now let the party begin." Sonic said smiling.

The boys makes a toast of their drinks knowing they're going to have a wonderful time of Sonic's house party.

**Sorry for the short chapter everybody. Next chapter is the party. Tune in next time.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	4. Party Pt 1

Chapter 4: Party Pt. 1

It was around 7:00pm and the party had just got started. Everyone attend and arrived to the party and start to have a good time. Sonic walks around the place and sees Tails, Charmy and Chip eating some pizza and having a conversation smiling together, Falco, Mario, Crunch Bandicoot, Gray and Cody (Street Fighter) playing the game of poker betting on their own money, Rangiku, Cana, and Tsunade drinking some strong liquor, Wakaba, Macao, Nathan Drake, Sunny and Jack Cayman went outside to smoke a cigarette and drinking some beer, Shadow and Espio seen talking having a conversation together and Ness, Lucas, Crash Bandicoot and Luigi playing Call of Duty: Ghosts playing deathmatch.

Sonic smile and went out at the back. He sees Snake and Samus making out and just about to get freaky together until Sonic stopped them for the moment.

"Hold on you two, if you guys want to get it on then I suggest you two go upstairs to the guest room the first door on your left." Sonic suggested.

"Thanks Sonic." Snake thanked.

Snake takes Samus upstairs to the guest room so they can make love together feeling horny as ever. Vector DJing the party playing **Snoop Dogg – Gin and Juice**. Sonic bops his head jamming to the music, Sonic spots Natsu, Kirby, Kind Dedede, Naruto and Blanka eating some chicken and pizza and some potato wedges digging in, Black Baron and his girlfriend Mathilda dancing together so was Amy, Sasuke, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Lisanna, Ken, Choji, Renji and much more people dancing at the backyard. Sonic smile, shaking his head and decides to go get some soda so he went through the cooler and takes a can of sprite soda, opens it and takes a sip of his can. Knuckles appears next to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, great party." Knuckles complimented.

"Oh thanks Knuckles. Everyone is enjoying themselves to this party." Sonic thanked looking around.

"They sure are, you put up a great party here and I am really enjoying it."

"Thanks. I'm glad you are having a good time, anyway aren't you suppose to talk to Rouge."

"Yeah. You see here anywhere by any chance?"

Sonic pointed his finger spotting her dancing so Knuckles smile and walks over to Rouge. The white bat pulls Knuckles and they begin dancing. Sonic smile and went on to drink his soda.

Silver takes a seat on a coach eating a plate of three pieces of cheese pizza. Danny and Sam begin making out pressing Sam against the wall having their moment together, Sakura and Ino having a girl talk socializing together, Deadpool try smooth talking to Chun-Li and Cammy but they end up beating up the mercenary to the pulp and gets laughed at for getting beat up by two women, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Skid McMarx and CJ Johnson start smoking a little weed getting high, Ibuki down on her knees sucking on Alex's shaft even pleasuring Steve Fox, Jet the Hawk, Riku, Roxas, Kevin Levin and Durga ganging up surrounding Ibuki wanting her to please them so she obliged to stroke their erections giving them handjobs and sucking them off.

* * *

Tails and Blaze were talking sitting at the couch together while Ness and Lucas playing Ultra Street Fighter 4 on the PS3 until all of sudden, Charmy came to the living screaming.

"FIGHT!" Charmy announced.

Tails and Blaze rushed over outside at front but instead, they look at the window seeing who's fighting. They spot Storm and Crunch glaring at each other.

"You want to fight punk!" Storm yelled.

"You don't mess with the bandicoot bird brain!" Crunch barked.

Storm growled and so the two then exchange their fists at each other engaging into a fist fight deliver hard punches at each other. Some cheering for Storm and some cheering for Crunch watching the fight. The fight continue for eleven minutes. Storm tackles Crunch to the ground deliver some punches but Crunch counters Storm and turns himself over and beats down Storm. Storm stop this and kicks Crunch off and punches Crunch in the face, Crunch wasn't going to go down easy, he then punches Storm across to the face backing Storm away from him and just before Crunch can do anything, Storm then counters Crunch and picks him up and start powerbombing Crunch on the ground knocking him out cold.

"Don't never mess with Storm." Storm scowled.

The people return to the party as some people checking Crunch wondering if he'll be ok. Tails and Blaze look at each other shrugging their shoulders and went back to their conversation.

* * *

Vector DJing the party playing some music. He start playing **2Pac – How Do You Want It**. Bayonetta, Jeanne, Cana, Yoruichi, Nice Robin, and Poison gets up on stage and begin dancing shaking their bodies on stage to the song. The males ogled at them, cheering at them as they dance. Bayonetta even do a pose which making some of the males have a nose bleed and whistle like a wolf enjoying the entertainment.

Knuckles, Link, Fox, Gajeel and Ken playing a game of poker, Sora and Kairi making out on the floor kissing erotically and moaning together during their kiss, Dixie and Reiko having a drink together socializing, Brick and Murray having an arm wrestle challenge try to beat one another to prove who's stronger, Charmy, Lucas and Ness pulling a prank on Asura making him angry and he begin chasing the three rascals yelling at them for pulling a prank at him, Larry Lovage ask Erza Scarlet to dance which she oblige and takes Larry backyard and giving him a yard time and spinning him around making Larry Lovage dizzy while dancing with the Titania.

Sonic grabs a play of a piece of chicken thigh and three pieces of pepperoni pizza to get something to eat. Someone approaches to the blue blur hero tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Sonic turns around to face Dedede holding his stomach.

"Sonic where's the bathroom. I got to go bad?" Dedede asked.

"Over there." Sonic pointed.

"Thanks a bunch."

King Dedede rushes to the bathroom and locks the door and finally uses it. Sonic shakes his head and finds a seat at the table to eat his food. Sonic spot Anna taking Lee out to the backyard to dance, Ichigo lean against the wall hanging out with Chad and Toshiro, Tucker making out with Xion on the couch, Tails on the couch playing Borderlands: the Pre-Sequel, Raimundo flirting with some girls which he flirted with Powergirl to but he get sucker punched against the wall knocking him out cold, Tidus and Yuna talk spending time together, Ada sipping her glass of wine bopping her head listening to the song and enjoy her time at the party with a smile on her face, Nami, Chun-Li, Lucy and Amy went outside to the front to talk, Cana walking weird being drunk from having too much alcohol in her system. Sonic was about to go help Cana to get her sober up but all of sudden Axel, Sting, Paul, Renji, and Ike all approach and knew what they are going to do to her. Ike approaches to Sonic with a smile.

"Hey Sonic, where is the guest room?" Ike asked.

"Upstairs, first door on your left." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Thanks."

Axel, Ike, Renji, Paul and Sting takes Cana upstairs to the guest room. Snake and Samus exits the room and return downstairs to enjoy the party again. Shadow sees Juri socializing and the Korean female smile seductively at Shadow hanging out with him. Silver approaches to Silver and takes his seat.

"Hey Sonic, great party." Silver greeted.

"Hey Silver and thanks. Everyone is having a wonderful time here." Sonic responded.

"They are and so am I. Eating something?"

"Yeah. I didn't get anything to eat so I thought I get some grub. So are you looking for Blaze?"

"Yeah. She must not be at the living room. Do you know where she is?"

"She's at the backyard talking to Mirajane."

"Oh thanks."

Silver raises up on his feet and heads to the backyard. Sonic takes a sip of his can soda finishing his meal. Seconds later, his shoulder gets tap by someone behind him catching his attention. Sonic turns around looking her shoulder sees a silver hair woman with red eyes. This woman is Paine.

"Hey Sonic." Paine greeted.

"Hey Paine, is there something you need?" Sonic offered.

"No but would like to dance."

"Sure. Let's head to the backyard."

"No I want to dance with you on the couch you to give you a lapdance."

"Oh sure I can deal with that."

Paine smile, takes Sonic's hands and takes him to the living room set him on the couch and climbs on top of him to give the hedgehog a lapdance.

* * *

Ratchet, Sly, and Jak talking, having a drink together, Clank and Daxter hanging out outside, Shego, Minerva, Larxene, Trish, and Sakura playing poker, Knuckles and Murray were arm wrestling as the crowd betting on who will win. Johnny Cage and Anna Williams seen making out on the couch in the living room.

Sonic getting a lap dance from Paine sitting on the couch with her on top of him rocking and shaking her hips for Sonic to enjoy with entertainment. Sora comes in with Kairi holding her hand walking over to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Sora said.

Paine stop herself for a moment then kisses Sonic by the neck having Sonic to turn over to Sora and Kairi getting his attention while he had his hands groping her derriere.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Great party and the guest room is already taken. Can we use your bedroom?" Sora asked.

"No I don't think so but you guys can do it in the bathroom upstairs if you like?"

"Sure sounds great. Come on Kairi."

Sora takes Kairi upstairs to the bathroom and have sex there. Sonic then returns back to enjoy Paine's lapdance.

* * *

Vector DJing the party at the backyard playing some music. Vector then begin playing **Fabolous feat. Jagged Edge – Trade it All Pt. 2** changing the track. Kim takes Ron to dance so did Ulala dancing with Knights, Paul decided to dance so bop his head hanging out with Marshall Law, Nina Williams try not to dance but after getting the rhythm she decided to go with it and decides with Steve Fox. Eddie from SSX decides to dance and groove to the song getting attention by the crowd his moves. All of sudden, Beast Boy decided to challenge Eddie to dance off battle and so they begin dance to see who will win the dance off.

Silver watching the dance off smile and shakes his head and takes a sip of his can of soda. Someone approaches to the hedgehog so Silver turns his attention sees a female smiling at him as it was Lili.

"Hey there." Lili greeted.

"Hi um do I know you?" Silver asked.

"No you don't. My name is Lili, care to make out with me."

"Sure why not."

Lili smiled, makes out with Silver and takes it inside the house.

Asuke Kazama, Wonder Girl, Rogue, and Rainbow Mika outside the front talking and drinking some glasses of tequila. Crimson Viper down on her knees in front of Ken moving her bare breasts back and forth performing a paizuri for Ken to enjoy. Gray running away from Juvia wanting to have some alone time with him, Superboy and Miss Martian seen making out on the chair of the living room, Fox and Krystal seen talking sharing smiles together, Falco and Ike hanging out with Princess Peach and Lucina. She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel, and Black Widow seen talking in the party, Riku seen having sex with Tharja at the second couch as he thrusting his shaft in and out her in a doggy style position making the dark mage moan with passion.

"Yes. That's it big boy fuck me!" Tharja moaned.

Tail seen talking to Wendy Marvell getting to know each other until all of sudden, Ness and Lucas came in the living scream.

"FIGHT!" Lucas and Ness shouted in unison.

Tails and Wendy went outside the back at the backyard sees to boys fighting over for a girl name Sonya Blade. It was Johnny Cage and Lee.

"Look buddy, she's mine." Johnny Cage pointed out.

"I don't think so, she seems like she's not interest in you." Lee countered.

"Alright that's it, I'll make you eat those words."

Johnny Cage and Lee then engage into a fight over for Sonya Blade. The blonde shook her head in disbelief and decides go and hang out Link and talk with entering inside back in the house while the two boys go at it. Tails and Wendy look at each other, shrugging their shoulders and resume to hang out while the guys fight.

* * *

**Part two coming soon everyone. Tune in next time.**


	5. Party Pt 2

Chapter 5: Party Pt. 2

**Author Note: Hey guys, sorry for the big delay and I mean really BIG delay on this story. I was so caught up with my other stories and forgot to update this story. So here it is, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The party continue on and everyone start to get wild as the party goes on having a good time. Ulala dancing at the backyard, Ratchet and Jak having a drink together socializing and catching up, Sly Cooper flirting with She-Hulk but Carmelita spotted Sly and start to chase him for cheating on her and Sly makes a break for it screaming, Bayonetta making out with Dante at the backyard. The witch sitting on Dante's lap kissing him hard and erotically and Dante responds with the kiss and getting erotic as well.

Shantae doing some belly dancing in front of Cloud while he sit at a chair watching with amusement, Lilith and Maya outside the front drinking some beer together hanging out during the party, Shura Kirigakure and Tails competing each other playing Call of Duty" Ghosts as they're playing deathmatch, Naruto, Natsu and Luffy eat their food fast to see who ate their food the fastest and betting on their own money, Sakura and Ibuki hang out sitting at an empty table eating their plate of food and socializing, Max Payne and Wolverine smoking a cigar together even Snake joins in just to get away from Samus as she is hanging out with Peach and Zelda.

Shadow and Laura Kinney aka X-23 hang out and socializing in the living room talking about missions and their life. Just as the two continue talk, they then heard a voice shouted.

"FIGHT!"

Shadow and X-23 rushed out to the backyard to see whose fighting. It was Wario and Murray going at it arguing at each other.

"Who you calling fat you hungry, hungry hippo!" Wario shouted.

"Are you trying to threat "The Murray?" Murray argued.

"It looks to me you look stupid."

Without a warning, Murray sucker punches Wario straight to the face. Wario growled, roared and tackles Murray to the table and breaks it. The crowds screaming oh as they watched Wario tackled Murray through the table. Vector sees the fight going on and put up a song for the fight as he plays **Whoop That Trick**. Wario deliver punches at Murray but Murray counters Wario, kicks him off, gets up on his feet and punches Wario sending him over to the white hair tan male bumping to him and makes him angry.

"Nobody hurts a real man! I'll give you a real man beatdown." Elfman shouted.

Elfman joins in the fight so he begin punches Wario in the face but Wario ducked out of the way and throws Elfman over to Murray. Murray catches Elfman and slams him down to the ground and elbows him. Wario tackles Murray to the middle of the backyard and continue their fight. Elfman prompts himself up and growled and joins back in the fight. He suddenly shoves over a tall and buffed up wrestler known as Zangief who glared at Elfman.

"Nobody shoves me and gets away with it." Zangief said angrily.

Elfman join back in the fight, grabs Murray and just about to strike punch until suddenly, Zangief came in and clothesline Elfman and begin punching him. Wario and Murray got back to their fight and so the fatal four way fight urges on and the crowd was cheering, watching in amusement. Some cheer for Murray, some cheer for Wario, some cheer for Elfman and some cheer for Zangief. The four going way at it throwing strikes at each other. Murray bump into Zangief and Wario goes for another tackle but Murray got out the way and forcing him to tackles down Zangief. Elfman goes for a strike at Zangief but Murray punches Elfman and sending him out of the crowd and goes after him. Elfman had enough so he uses his magic against Murray but Murray counters him by slamming Elfman down, puts Elfman on the table. Murray then climbs on top of the shed and belly flops Elfman bashing his belly against him and breaks the table and knock down Elfman.

Wario and Zangief continue to fight, Wario tries for a strike but Zangief counters Mario and begin to do a cyclone against Wario like a spinning powerbomb hitting Wario against the ground. Zangief lets go of Wario and raises his hands up smiling as the crowd cheered for Zangief. Wario wasn't going to go down so easily so he takes a chair and hits Zangief to his back knocking of Zangief as he knelt down on one knee. Wario hits Zangief again to the ground with the chair and finishes off Zangief when Wario gets Zangief up and does a DDT against Zangief with a chair and knocks him out cold.

Wario praises himself smiling thought he won the fight but however, Wario's praises had come to an end when Murray intervened and punches Wario to the back of the head knocking him down to the ground. Murray picks up Wario and runs over to the wall and slams his head against it and backs up away and collapsed on the ground on his back. Murray picks Wario up and lifts him up in the air and begin to powerbomb him on Elfman knocking off Wario and winning the fight.

Murray flexes his muscle and taunted.

"Nobody messes with "The Murray." Murray taunted.

Wario, Elfman and Zangief were laid on the ground beaten up and the crowd then returns to enjoy the party. Vector then changes the song to return back to the party. Shadow and X-23 watch the whole fight, looking at each other with surprise.

"So want to make out?" X-23 asked smiling.

"Will Wolverine find out about this?" Shadow inquired.

"Nope so it's fine so want to make out?"

"Sure."

X-23 smile, takes Shadows hand and they enter back inside the house.

* * *

_The Guest Room…_

There was clothes scattered around the room and the sounds of moaning is coming inside the room. Ike laid himself on the bed with his back having Cana on top of him moving her hips as Ike's shaft is inside her womb. Sting Eucliffe behind Cana moving his waist and thrusts his erection inside Cana's anal making the drunkard moan with passion. Axel in front of Cana engulfing his erection inside Cana's mouth as she sucking him off by bopping her head back and forth and Cana uses her hands stroking off Renji and Paul's shafts as they are gangbanging her as she is drunk and had too much alcohol in her system.

The five men moan with ecstasy and Cana roll her eyes getting pounded by both of her holes by Sting and Ike. Axel moaned feeling the pressure coming through his body as Cana sucking him off hard and fast even creates some slurping sounds. Renji and Paul closes their eyes shut moaning with Cana's hands stroking their shafts faster as the sex continues for over thirty minutes.

Five men could not control themselves no longer trying to hold it as long as they can but to no avail so the let themselves loose as the begin ejaculating themselves. Ike and Sting shoot their semen inside Cana's holes, Axel bursting his semen inside Cana's mouth and Renji and Paul shoot ropes of semen on Cana's face reaching their limit also Cana reaches her limit as well so she squirt her juices on Ike's erection coating it around it.

After the sex, Cana got down on her knees wanting more so she them give five of the boys blowjobs giving them oral sex so she sucking off their shafts with her mouth and uses her hands to stroke their shafts and sucking on their erections as well. The boys moan with passion as Cana work her magic pleasing the boys with her techniques. The boys moan a little more when Cana begin to deep-throat their shafts pushing them to her throat for a few seconds creating saliva from her mouth, gagging and went back to suck on their shafts some more.

This continues on for several minutes. The boys again try to hold it much longer but couldn't make it so they again reach their limits and ejaculate themselves. They shoot ropes of their semen on Cana's face and her breasts showering her with their semen. Cana smile lustfully lick her lips as the boys take their moment to relax before going back to the party.

"Mmm that was fun." Cana commented.

* * *

_The Living Room…_

Shadow looking around for Sonic in the house. He ask some people wondering if they see Sonic and they pointed to the direction seeing Sonic getting a lapdance by Paine. Shadow walk over to couch where Sonic is sitting at with Paine on top of Sonic pressing her breasts against Sonic's face moving her hips, circling them around side to side to the song that Vector is playing.

"Hey Sonic!" Shadow called.

Paine stop what she is doing and Sonic turn his attention to Sonic and Paine looking over her shoulder looking at the ultimate life form.

"The band wants to perform, is it ok?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah it sure is. Hold up, I'll come with you." Sonic responded.

Sonic have Paine gets off his lap and Sonic raises himself up on his feet and walks with Shadow to the backyard and went to Vector still DJing the party.

"Hey Vector, go on and take a break. Shadow's friends wants to perform." Sonic said.

"Oh sure thing, I can sure use a good break and enjoy the party." Vector accepted.

Vector stop being the DJ and let Shadow's friends come and perform. Vector joins with Espio eating some pizza as the band then begin to play some rock music to continue on with the party. Sonic and Shadow walk back inside the house and Paine waited for Sonic to continue so Sonic sits back down having Paine climbing on top of him sitting on his lap and continues to give the blue blur hero a lapdance. Sonic wrap his hands around Paine watching in amusement as Paine move her hips for Sonic to enjoy and dance while the band play some rock music.

Renji, Paul, Ike, Sting and Axel came back downstairs with Cana who clean herself up in the bathroom and they return back to the party. Candy Cane went out back and start to dance. Ventus decides to dance with Candy Cane so she accepts and dance with Ventus. Yuffie, Sakura, Tikal, Levy, and Larxene playing strip poker, Rukia and Blaze socializing against the wall talking to each other, CJ, Franklin, Trevor, Jak, Riku, Marluxia, Rodin, and Charlie shooting some dice to get some cash, Jet and Wave seen making out on the floor kissing hard and erotically, Coco Bandicoot and Amy talking to each other even having a drink together, Tsunade and Rangiku having a drinking contest to see who wins the bet. The crowd cheered on betting one of them to win. Rangiku try to keep up but couldn't keep up with Tsunade so she rushed over to the bathroom and pukes in the toilet making Tsunade the winner.

Jin took a seat on the couch, legs spread and moan as he is being pleasured by Asuka as she appears to be sucking on Jin's shaft with her mouth bopping her head back and forth in motion. Black Baron smoking a cigar to keep his pimping ways smooth as Mathilda stood next to him. Seconds later, she gets her butt grope by Marduk flirting with Mathilda.

"Hey sweet thing, you want to dance?" Marduk asked.

"Hey motherfucker who do you think you are touching my girl's ass." Black Baron threatened.

"And who're you are you some kind of a washed up pimp?"

Mathilda giggled at Marduk's remarked making the pimp angry.

"Oh no you didn't motherfucker. I'm about to break your teeth in." Black Baron argued getting his fighting stance.

"Bring it." Marduk taunted.

Marduk and Black Baron engage into a fight and the crowd watch on and cheer for the entertainment screaming fight. Tails and Espio shook their heads and continue to eat their food.

"This party is getting crazy Epsio." Tails said.

"You said it just right Tails. I have a feeling that it's going to be a big one wild in a few minutes." Espio agreed looking around.

"You and me both."

* * *

Macao and Wakaba having a drink and talk, Ulala and some friends were dancing out at the backyard, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Drakken, Bowser, and Ripto playing some cards discussing about their problems about their arch nemesis. Rogue and Gambit are seen making out getting very erotic with each other slobbing their tongues together getting wild in their heated kiss, Knuckles and Bark the Polar Bear arm wrestle to prove who is strong while the crowd watch and betted on one of them to win and cheering them on, Falco and Fox have a drink together and talking and sharing some laughs, Catwoman and Rouge talk about jewelry and sharing something they have in common and smiled.

Shadow sitting on the chair, began to relax and let out a soft sigh and let out a soft moan coming from his lip. X-23 down on her knees and sucking off of Shadow's shaft by giving the ultimate lifeform a blowjob. X-23 sucking it back and forth by bopping her head up and down with motion and rhythm. Shadow place his hand atop of X-23's head closing his eyes letting the assassin to pleasure him.

"Ah… X-23…" Shadow moaned.

X-23 pause for the moment, licking Shadow's erection and smiled.

"Call me Laura." Laura requested.

"Ok then Laura."

Laura smiled and resume to pleasure Shadow with her blowjob. A short seconds later, the assassin then sucks the ultimate lifeform's erection hard and fast making the black hedgehog moan more and increase the pace of her speed. Laura begin to let some soft moans while sucking off of Shadow making the black hedgehog to enjoy and feel really good with her blowjob techniques. A second later, Laura begin deep-throat Shadow by pushing herself, deepening Shadow's erection down to her throat and let it sit there, resting in her throat a few seconds. A few seconds after, Laura pulls herself away to gain some oxygen for a short time then resume to pleasure Shadow some more.

After minutes of sucking Shadow off, Shadow try his best to hold it in as much as he can but with a few more strokes as Laura sucking off Shadow, Shadow lost his strength to hold it in and then let himself loose. He then ejaculate his semen from his erection, squirting it inside of Laura's mouth as he reach to his limit. Laura shot her eyes open feeling Shadow's semen shooting inside. Laura try her best to drink all of it but she had accidentally spill some of Shadow's semen from her mouth to her breasts.

Afterward, Laura pulls herself away from Shadow and licks her lips and licks the semen off of her breasts to give Shadow a little show and a little tease.

"Did you enjoy it?" Laura asked.

"Yeah… it was so… satisfying." Shadow responded.

Laura smiled, she gets up on her feet.

"I'm going to go talk with Shadowcat, I'll catch you later then." Laura smiled.

"Yeah." Shadow replied.

Laura walks away to look for Shadowcat. Shadow then sees Falco, Gajeel, Max Payne, Zoro, and Jiraiya playing poker. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and decide to join in the fray.

"Mind if I join in?" Shadow asked.

"Sure be our guest Shadow." Gajeel smiled.

"Yeah take a seat and have fun with us bud." Falco added in.

Shadow smiled and joins the game of poker.

Sonic getting a can of soda from the cooler instead of having a drink of liquor since he had some and don't want to be intoxicated like the rest since he's still hosting the party. Sonic grab some cola and chugs it down and before Sonic could head inside the house until someone tap his shoulder getting his attention. Sonic turns himself around to face the character and to his surprise, he sees Chun-Li right in front of Sonic.

"Hey Sonic would you care to dance with me?" Chun-Li asked with a genuine smile.

"Sure I accept." Sonic accepted.

Chun-Li takes Sonic's hand to her and takes him to the dance floor where the others are dancing and so the two begin to dance. Chun-Li gets close to Sonic, turns herself around and facing her rump against Sonic's pelvic and begin to grind against him. Sonic waste no time to hesitate so he wraps his hands around Chun-Li's waste and the two begin to dance. Sonic look over to his right and sees the crowd getting wild and crazy for the part. Sonic could tell it's about to get wild and then all of sudden, there was someone shouting.

"FIGHT!"

Sonic and Chun-Li stop dancing for the moment and rush over inside the household to see who's fighting. When they arrive and get a look of the fight, the two characters sees Natsu and Naruto going at it.

"You want a piece of me punk!" Natsu argued.

"You don't scare me, Lucy is mine and I'll make her mine knowing how good looking she looks." Naruto barked eyeing on Lucy.

"Oh no you don't, she's with Fairy Tail and I'm not going to let you take her."

"We'll see about that."

Naruto and Natsu then engage in a fight as the crowd cheering on saying Fight. Natsu and Naruto going at it throwing off punches and kicks at each other as the two fight over the blonde celestial wizard. Sonic shook his head and Chun-Li smile over to Sonic and kisses him on the cheek.

"Let's continue dancing." Chun-Lu gestured.

"Uh sure let's go." Sonic agreed.

Chun-Li takes Sonic over to the dance floor and the two continue on dancing.

"_This is going to be a wild night._" Sonic thought.

* * *

**Part two of the party everyone. The wild party is just about to begin. Tune in next time.**


	6. Wild Party Pt 1

Chapter 6: Wild Party Pt. 1

The party start to get wild and crazy like what Espio mentioned before. Everyone drink, hang out, going crazy and of course fighting. There was three fights and things were getting out of hand and the band continue playing some rock music.

Gray went outside to get a drink from the coolers like a beer until someone stop him and get his attention. He turns around and sees Cerebella standing in front of Gray.

"Hey handsome would like to dance." Cerebella asked.

Gray smile and just about to answer that until Juvia intervened.

"You leave my beloved Gray alone!" Juvia demanded.

"And who're you his stalker?" Cerebella barked.

"Gray will dance with me."

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Their argument then turns into a fight and the girls start to go at it fighting over Gray. Gray sweat drop and shakes his head so he decides to take his departure out of sight and the crowd watch the girls fight over Gray.

Sonic and Knuckles have a drink of soda together sitting at an empty table with Vector eating a plate of chicken.

"This party is going insane." Knuckles commented.

"Yeah I noticed bro. Everyone is going crazy because the alcohol and their wildness." Sonic noted.

"The party is awesome and this chicken taste so good." Vector added with his mouthful.

"Right we know that Vector."

"Hey Sonic, where is the guest room?" Knuckles asked.

"First door on your right upstairs. Why?"

"I'm going to take a little nap."

"Go for it buddy, I'll wake you up in thirty minutes. Sound ok with you?"

"Sure that'll be great."

Knuckles raise himself up, goes upstairs to the guest room and takes a short nap. Sonic takes a sip of his soda. Someone then approaches to Sonic, the hedgehog turn his attention to a blonde girl with a smile on her face wearing a cowgirl outfit. It was Tina Armstrong.

"Hey honey you want to dance with me?" Tina asked.

"Sure." Sonic accepted.

Tina smile so Sonic follows Tina the backyard and they begin to dance. Tina turn herself around facing her back against Sonic and grinds her rear against Sonic's pelvic begin to grind against him. Sonic wrap his hands around Tina's waist and dances with the cowgirl just for the fun of it.

* * *

Duncan and Gwen making out at the living room on the couch, Axel, Franklin, CJ, and Roxas smoking a pound of weed getting a little high coughing off smoke after they take a smoke, Lindsay smiled as a few boys were groping her large breasts, Asuke Kazama and Lili engage into a fight earning the attention from the crowd backyard screaming fight, fight, fight as the girls going way at it. Lucy and Gray decide to go to the bathroom and begin to have sex there without Juvia knowing, Samus flirting with Little Mac seductively but Little Mac paid her no mind, Lucas, Ness, and Charmy playing Ultra Street Fighter IV on the PS3 as Tails decides to join in to play placing bets for cash.

Rouge, Poison Ivy, Mystique, Catwoman, and Bayonetta playing strip poker and have of the girls wearing bra and panties, Robin, Cyborg, Vector, RIku, Johnny Cage, and Gildarts rolling some dice to earn some cash trying to get a seven to get money, Fox and Krystal seen making out at the floor in the dining room, Mario, Luigi, and Wario eating some pieces of pizza and a piece of chicken having their own meals together. Cana and Mordecai having a drinking contest to see who is the heavy drinker as the crowd making bets betting on who will win, Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets talking about their match and their tag team matches, Ratchet and Talwyn talk outside the front having a drink of wine sharing smiles and some laughs, Larry Lovage making his move over to Rogue to sweet talk her but Rogue wasn't interested so she kicks him in the balls having Larry Lovage fall to his knees clutching his crotch.

Ember McLain dancing at the backyard with Kitty and Penelope who had too much to drink.

"Girlfriend I think you should lay down, you had enough." Kitty suggested.

"She's right, go see Sonic. He'll point you where to the guest room so you can." Penelope agreed.

"Yeah yeah good idea." Ember slurred.

Ember sees Sonic walking back inside the house so she rushes over to Sonic.

"Sonic." Ember called.

Sonic turns around sees the rocker ghost in front of him.

"Where is the guest room?" Ember asked.

"Upstairs the first door on your left." Sonic answered.

"Thanks."

Ember slowly walks upstairs and opens the guest room entering inside and closes the door. She eventually sees the red echidna napping inside the room. Ember begin smirking forming an idea so she walks to the bed and wakes Knuckles up. The red echidna stir himself up groggily groan and yawning facing Ember with a seductively at him.

"Hey sexy, want to fuck me." Ember asked.

"Have sex with you?" Knuckles repeated.

"That's right, want to fuck?"

"I don't see why not."

Ember pushes Knuckles back on his back, straddles on top of him and kisses him on the lips taking off her shirt and soon they begin to have sex.

* * *

Sonic with Ichigo drinking a can of soda outside out front of the house talking.

"This is cool party Sonic and it's getting wild." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah thanks Ichigo. So how's business being a Soul Reaper?" Sonic asked.

"It's ok. Still killing the hollows and saving lives to the Soul Society."

"Same old huh?"

"Yeah the usual."

"Hey be honest with me. How are things with you and Rukia?"

"What?! Me and Rukia?"

"Come on, you seem to be all lovey dovey over her."

"No I'm not!"

"That's not what I saw?"

"It's not true."

"Ok, ok I believe you."

"Uh-huh."

Sonic shared a smile and takes a sip of his can of soda. Power Girl comes outside heads over to Sonic smiling at Sonic.

"Hey handsome, I've been looking for you." Power Girl flirted.

"Is there something you need Power Girl?" Sonic asked.

"Why don't you come and spend time with me handsome."

"Well alright if you say so."

Power Girl squealed and pulls Sonic away heading back inside the house leaving Ichigo shaking his head forming a smirk.

"Although Sonic sure gets the ladies." Ichigo commented.

* * *

_The Guest Room…_

Clothes had scattered around the room and the sound of the squeaking noises coming from inside the guest room. It was the bed had been shaking back and forth. There was Knuckles the Echidna with Ember McClain the rocker ghost are now making love to each other. Ember on top of Knuckles and riding atop of his lap like a cowgirl while Knuckles lay down on his back watching the ghost riding on him and moan with passion. Knuckles even took off his gloves and set them on the side table and had his hands place on Ember's thighs.

Ember move her hips in motion, bouncing atop of the rad red pressing her hands to Knuckles' chest with her eyes close feeling the vibrations inside her and making her feel the excitement and pleasure flowing inside her body during their sexual moment.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, Knuckles… give it to me." Ember moaned.

"_Wow. Ember can sure move her body and she can be a freak at times._" Knuckles thought.

After a few hip movements, Ember then begin to increase her pace by moving her hips faster and harder getting right into the moment with Knuckles. Ember's moans start increasing by second feeling Knuckles' length going deep to her womb which makes the rocker ghost go insane and so Ember begin squeezing her breasts moaning loudly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Oh yes right there, right there mmm give it to me. I want it!" Ember moaned.

A few short seconds later, the door burst open which stopping Knuckles and Ember having sex. Knuckles look over at the door and Ember cover up her C-Cup breasts with her hands and look back to the door with a shocking expression on her face. They see Johnny 13 and Juri in the room entering inside until they spot the two of them having sex.

"Ah damn this room is taking." Johnny said shaking his head.

"No worry baby, let's head to the bathroom so I can suck you off." Juri suggested.

"Yeah good idea and you guys can continue what you were doing."

With that being said, Johnny and Juri exit the room and shut the door. Knuckles and Ember look at each other in the eye and shrug their shoulders and resume their love making session. Ember again start moaning once more moving her hips faster and harder atop of Knuckles' lap feeling more pleasure rising to the occasion. Knuckles wrapping his hands around Ember, smiling as he watches the rocker ghost moan and going crazy with passion and the pleasure she's receiving. Knuckles let out a throaty growl feeling Ember's walls tightening around his length and both of them start to moan in the moment.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuuuuuuh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhn! Oh Knuckles right there, fuck me! You're going to make me cum!" Ember moaned.

The sex lasted on for over twenty minutes, the two characters were covered in the beads of sweat from receiving pleasure and feel the heat rising in their bodies. Ember bend herself over, leaning against Knuckles' body and wrap her arms around him, holding him tight with her embrace and her hips continuously moving with the lust taking over. They both were moments away of their limit and climax and so Ember hold Knuckles tight moaning crazily within the intimacy coming.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh yes… Yes… YES I'm Cumming… I'm CUMMING!" Ember screamed.

A few seconds later, Knuckles and Ember finally reach their limit and they both climax all in the same time together. They mix up their love juices together into one like mixing a drink. Ember breathed heavily after her climax and had decide to lay down atop of Knuckles to gain her strength back.

"That… was… incredible." Ember commented.

"Yeah it sure was." Knuckles agreed wrapping his arm around Ember and strokes her back.

* * *

_The Party…_

The party had continue to go wild with a lot of people drinking and dancing as it continues on. It was now around 10:00pm and everyone is still having a good time so far. Tails and Daisy decide to kiss and make out in the living room. Max Payne smoking a cigarette with Snake and Wolverine, Blackstar chowing down some pizza with his big appetite, Handsome Jack, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Drakken, and Ganondorf playing a game of poker. Ulala, Ibuki, Filia, and Shazza talk about stuff and their lives having a girl talk. Rouge and Catwoman talking about jewelry knowing how much they love jewels and having a drink of tequila together sharing some good laughs.

Shadow enter back inside the house to get something to eat feeling a little hungry, he didn't look to his direction when he accidentally bump into someone. It appears to be a black hair female turning around with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't watch where I was going." Shadow apologized.

"You're forgiven. You're a friend of Sonic right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah well his best friend if I might add. You know Sonic?"

"I've heard of him and heard about this party he is throwing so I took it upon myself to come even my elite four to come to the party. This is wild and crazy."

"Yeah that's how house party works, Sonic brought up the idea to throw a party to have a good time and have fun with smoking, eating, or drinking plus having sex also there are fights during house parties and club parties included."

"I see. What is your name hedgehog?"

"Shadow, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and you are…"

"Satsuki Kiryuin. A pleasure to meet you Shadow."

"You too Ms. Kiryuin."

"Call me Satsuki so why don't you and me spend a little time together and show me how much fun is having sex and having a good time."

"I was going to get something to eat but that can wait, come on."

Shadow takes Satsuki elsewhere to the guest room. They walk up to Sonic in the living room, they see Sonic playing Xbox One playing Call of Duty: Advance Warfare with Falco, Tucker, and Rayman playing free-for-all match all four players. Shadow and Satsuki walk over to Sonic to speak to him.

"Hey Sonic." Shadow called.

Sonic look over to Shadow with Satsuki by his side.

"Oh hey Shadow, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Is the guest room still available?" Shadow questioned.

"I don't think so, a girl name Ember the rocker ghost asked me where to take a nap and I told her she can sleep at the guest room. Why?"

"No reason, just asking. I guess I can use the bathroom upstairs then."

"Yeah you can use that."

"Thanks Sonic."

"Hello Sonic." Satsuki greeted.

"Hey Satsuki, enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes I am, this is very new to me but overall finding it very amusing."

"That's good to hear."

Shadow takes Satsuki upstairs to the bathroom. A ghost hunter appears and goes over to Sonic.

"Sonic." Skulker said.

Sonic turn to face the ghost hunter.

"Skulker. Looking for your girlfriend?" Sonic guessed.

"Yeah do you know where she is?" Skulker asked.

"Yeah upstairs in the guest room. You'll find her there."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Skulker storms upstairs to the guest room. Sonic returns back to the game with the fellas.

* * *

_The Guest Room…_

Knuckles laying down on his back with Ember in bed, under the covers. The rad red moan, placed his hands behind his head with his eyes close. Ember under the covers as she is sucking off the rad red giving him a blowjob. Knuckles had a smile on his face and let out another couple of moans from his lips.

"Ah… keep going Ember, it feels so good." Knuckles moaned.

Ember moaned, let out a small giggle before sucking down Knuckles' shaft once more. There was a moment of silence at first and both of them enjoy the peace and quiet in the guest room while the others still enjoying the party. All of sudden, the door burst open reviewing to be Skulker the ghost hunter, Knuckles jump up and Ember jumps up also, getting out of the covers to see who it is covering her breasts. She was shocked to see her boyfriend burst in the room like that and Skulker became upset.

"What the hell! Ember you're sleeping with this red echidna idiot!" Skulker shouted angrily.

Knuckles put his clothes back on hear Skulker's insults and became enraged.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot bucket of bolts?!" Knuckles barked.

"I'm calling you an idiot! You slept with my girlfriend here and I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"So what I slept with her and I won't lie, your girlfriend got a nice ass."

"Thanks for the compliment handsome." Ember thanked while blushing.

"That's it! I'm going to make you regret sleeping with my girlfriend runt." Skulker threatened.

"You want to fight then bring it bitch! AAARGH!" Knuckles provoked.

Knuckles charges over at Skulker and Skulker rushes over at Knuckles. Skulker try to hit Knuckles but the red echidna ducked away and punches Skulker in the face out of the room. Knuckles rushes over to Skulker but Skulker surprises Knuckles with the uppercut to his chance and tackles him downstairs as they roll down grabbing and attacking at each other before hitting the ground. Skulker picks Knuckles up and throws the rad red against the wall and crashes towards it catching everyone's attention. The gang gather around as Knuckles and Skulker continue on fighting. Skulker try to throw off punches at Knuckles as the crowd cheering fight, Knuckles evade the ghost hunter's swings and so Knuckles counters Skulker with a brutal punch in the face sending Skulker flying towards a table and crashes down as he breaks the table.

Knuckles rushes in to finish off the job by beating down Skulker, the ghost hunter counters Knuckles with a head-butt to buy himself some time. Afterward, Skulker takes a bat and hits Knuckles with him knocking off to the ground and beats him with it a few times. Knuckles sees a can of empty beer so he picks it up and throws it at Skulker to the face, forcing him to drop the axe and Knuckles then shoulder tackles Skulker against the wall and rapidly punches Skulker a few times and then delivers one big punch that knocks the ghost hunter unconscious and had him sliding down to the ground.

"That's what you get for calling me an idiot." Knuckles scowled.

Knuckles turns around only to see Ember standing right in front of him.

"You sure gave him a beating." Ember smiled.

"Yeah well he should've learn not to mess with me." Knuckles snarled.

"Hey what do you say we go out and dance? I could use some fun."

"Sure lead the way."

Ember smiled, takes Knuckles' hand dragging him out to the backyard of Sonic's residence and enjoy the party with dancing. Silver sitting with Ryu and Green Arrow talking after watching the fight.

"Things are just getting wild." Silver commented.

"Yes it sure has." Ryu agreed.

"You said it." Green Arrow said taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

**Part Two of the wild party of Sonic's Big House Party. Tune in next time for another chapter.**


	7. Wild Party Pt 2

Chapter 7: Wild Party Pt. 2

The party had continued on, it became wild and it was almost twelve at midnight. People still partying as they drink, dance, and fight because of the rock music they're listening to all thanks to Shadow invited the band to perform and play for the crowd. During the party there has been a lot of fights lately even the girls were fighting too for the sake of the fun of it.

Right now, Applejack and She-Hulk arm wrestling as the crowd watching them, Bayonetta and Jeanne begin dancing atop of the stage as the boys throwing money for them like they're in a strip club routing and cheering for the two umbra witches dancing, Maka and Soul making out in the dining hall on the floor getting a little wild as they kissed, Amy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Mirajane, and Sakura having a girl talk hanging out sharing some laughs and having a drink together, Fox and Krystal are seen coming downstairs as they finished having sex in the guest room, Vector, Mighty, and Elfman talking strength and Elfman preaches then about how to be a real man.

Espio and Tsubaki talking about ninja and assassination. Blackstar sees the chameleon and rushes to him challenging him to a fight, Espio didn't want to fight but Blackstar refuse to let this go and try to attack Espio but the purple chameleon knock the showoff assassin down to the ground leaving him unconscious and Espio shakes his head.

"Is he always like this?" Espio asked.

"Yes quite so. Sorry about that." Tsubaki apologized.

"It's all right. I sure he doesn't fight anyone and being so selfish."

"That's Blackstar for ya. Hey do you want to dance outside."

"I don't see why not."

Tsubaki smiled, takes Espio's hand to head out back so they can hang out some more by dancing.

Chun-Li and Cammy sit down talking, Axel, Franklin, Roxas, Trevor, Black Baron, and Mac outside out front smoking a little marijuana getting a little high and socialize as they continue to smoke, Mario, Link, and Captain Falco in the living room hanging out and watching Charmy, Ness, Lucas, and Romeo playing Halo: Master Chief Collection playing multiplayer as playing deathmatch. Rainbow Dash and the Flash discussing about how fast the can go, the Singer Aisha with Dixie Clemets talking about their next match for Rumble Roses, Blaze sitting with Cream and Marine just hanging out and eating their pieces of pizza and chicken.

Gray and Lucy dance together outback, Max Payne chugging down on a bottle of whiskey, Jet and Wave making out against the wall as Jet pinned Wave to the wall and caressing her body as they kiss making the purple swallow moan with passion, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn hang out sitting at a table with Harley bop her head and drinking some wine, Sasuke, Gajeel, Jack Spicer, Wolf, Liu Kang, and Jin Kazama playing a game of poker betting on some cash, Mai and Andy are seen talking as Andy drinking a bottle of water while Mai try flirting with him, Mako chowing down some bag of potato chips, Sly and Drake talking about their adventures about thieving and other stuff, Silver and Twilight Sparkle hang out sharing a few laughs.

Tails eating a piece of pizza along with Knuckles hanging out a bit.

"Enjoying the party Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I am having a wonderful time." Tails responded smiling.

"That's what I like to hear. Have you got laid yet?"

"A few minutes ago with Ino."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's cool, at least you got laid Tails."

"Oh and I hear you slept with Ember McLain upstairs at the guest room."

"Word spread out fast."

"It sure does, have you talked to Sonic about it?"

"Yeah. He even heard that I fought Skulker."

"How is he?"

"He learned not to mess with me. Nothing more."

"That's a first."

Tails and Knuckles continue to eat their food in peace, the party continue on. Peach, Rosalina, and Zelda talking drinking a glass of wine together, Princess Elise even join and hang out with the princesses, Natsu, Naruto, Goku, and The Murray chowing down some ramen that they brought to the party and digging in, Rogue and Gambit making out in the dining room going crazy with each other as they caress their bodies with their hands, Jean, Scarlet Witch, and Shadowcat talking and hanging out, Daxter, Falco, Iron Man, Cyclops, Johnny Storm, Marluxia, Booker, Dante, and Toad rolling some dices to get number seven to win some money.

Brick, Gildarts, Mortecai, and Marduk having a drink and socialize a bit sharing some laughs cracking up some jokes, Ember bumped into Mileena and called her ugly, Mileena didn't like the insult and the result they got into a fight as the crowd gather around and cheering fight watching the girls go at it, Sonya Blade hanging out with Athena the Galdiator talking about their jobs, Marcus and Cole arm wrestling outside to see who can win, Nonon with Ike making out in the living room, Lara Croft and Chloe Frazer seen hanging out and talking about the adventures in their life, Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf, Dr. Nefarious, Dr. Eggman, and Boss Cass playing a game of poker and talking about their arch enemies that they can't stand off.

Keira and Sydney talking about cars and mechanic stuff knowing they work on cars, Bentley. Reed Richards and Clank talk about inventions, Black Orchid and Black Widow sit down and chat about their jobs and the missions they been going and hanging out, Axton sit back and relax at the sofa as he watch Juri and Poison giving him a lap dance to show him a wonderful time at the party sharing smiles, Tidus and Yuna kissing and making out, they decide to get freak and to make love together so they walk to Sonic finding him in the living room sitting in a chair relaxing and kept his eyes close which it seems that someone who is down on her knees sucking him off by giving him a blowjob. What was Ryuko Matoi in her Senketsu outfit giving him a blowjob as she sucks him down fast and hard making Sonic moan with passion. The couple walk over to Sonic to get his attention.

"Sonic, can we use the guest room?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah sure, upstairs first door on your left." Sonic instructed.

"Thank you." Yuna thanked.

Tidus takes Yuna upstairs to the guest room so they can have sex there. Ryuko pulls away from Sonic's erection and strokes him off fast licking her lips lustfully then licking Sonic's head rapidly making him shivering down his spine.

"Does that feel good cutie?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah it feels wonderful. You're getting good at this Ryuko. Suck it back in." Sonic commanded.

"Okay."

Ryuko returns to suck Sonic off some more so she place Sonic's erection back inside her mouth and take full of his erection all the way down to her throat and bops her head faster and suck him off hard to pleasure the hedgehog hero once more.

* * *

_With Shadow…_

Shadow sitting on the toilet, he moan with his eyes clothes as Satsuki in her Junketsu outfit on her knees sucking him off to pleasure the ultimate life form. Satsuki bopping her head back and forth pleasuring Shadow with her oral skills. Shadow place his hand atop her head watching in amusement.

"Ah, ah, ah, keep going Satsuki, it feels good." Shadow moaned.

Satsuki pulls herself away stroking off Shadow's erection looking into his eyes.

"Does that feel good?" Satsuki asked.

"It sure does." Shadow responded.

"I'm glad that you like it."

Satsuki return to suck off Shadow's erection some more and this time she bops her head faster and sucking him off harder to increase the pressure for Shadow. Shadow again moaned, Satsuki begin deepthroating Shadow by pushing down his erection to her throat causing the ultimate life form to scream in ecstasy. Satsuki let it sit there in her throat for a few seconds before pulling herself away to gain some oxygen. Afterward, she returns to suck Shadow off some more and devours his erection like eating a lollipop. Shadow's start increasing by any chance, his balls begin to cringe ready to explode any second now and his erection begin throbbing. Satsuki felt this coming and knew Shadow is about to reach his limit and so she again bopping her head faster and sucking him harder without stopping nor taking a break of it determine to make Shadow climax.

"Mmmmm *Slurp* mmmmmmmm. *Slurp* *Slurp* Mmmmmmmph." Satsuki moaned while sucking off Shadow.

A few minutes after, after a few more sucks from Satsuki, Shadow let out a loud cry and begin to climax as he reach to his very limit ejaculating himself. Shadow shoot his semen inside Satsuki's mouth, the president of the Honnoji Academy shot her eyes wide getting a full taste of Shadow's semen. Shadow thought the president was about to destroy him for climaxing that much but to his surprise, she suddenly drinks it down.

"_Mmm this taste so good, I'm starting to like it._" Satsuki thought.

Satsuki drinks it down to her throat but spill some of it down to her chin and drips a little bit to her breasts happen to not drink it all down to her throat. Satsuki then pulls herself away, licks her lips and wipe her mouth.

"This taste delicious. It's almost like drinking my good tea." Satsuki commented.

"I'm glad you liked it now face yourself against the sink and spread your legs wide." Shadow commanded.

Satsuki gets up on her feet and did what Shadow told her to do. She face herself against the sink looking at the mirror and spread her legs wide. She look over her shoulder towards Shadow.

"L-Like this?" Satsuki questioned.

"Just like that." Shadow smirked.

Shadow raise himself to his feet from the toilet and walks to Satsuki. He deliver a smack to her butt making Satsuki to jump by surprise, Shadow then sooth it, rub it gently at first and seconds after Shadow then pull the straps of her panties to expose her wet vagina reviewed that Satsuki became wet. Shadow then readied himself and again deliver another smack on her butt.

"You sure you want to do this, you can back down if you like we can stop right now?" Shadow offered.

"No. Make love to me, fuck me like a wild beast." Satsuki requested.

"If you insist. Then let's begin."

Shadow enters his erection right inside of Satsuki and begin pumping it, thrusts his waist back and forth inside of the academy president. Satsuki felt pain at first with the few thrusts but after four thrusts, the pain simply fades away like magic, turning it into pleasure. This made Satsuki to moan with ecstasy, feeling Shadow's length rubbing her desires and insides like giving her a massage, Shadow grip her by her hips to concentrate with his thrusts, Satsuki again let out another moan from her lips and look over her shoulder watches Shadow pumping his shaft inside her in and out of her and giving her pleasure to endure and feel to enjoy the satisfaction.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, so this what sex feels like?" Satsuki inquired.

"That's right, it's fun when you're doing it with someone else alone in private." Shadow grunted while thrusting his hips.

"Then give it to me, fuck me harder."

"Ok then, you ask for it."

Shadow begin to pound Satsuki by thrusting faster even delivering powerful thrusts right inside the academy president. Satsuki let out a high pitch scream, roll her eyes backwards felt Shadow's erection going deep inside her and Shadow had her right where he wanted and start to thrust faster and deliver more powerful thrusts. Satsuki start to moan some more, keeping herself under control from going crazy as long she can but after a few couple of thrusts and pumps, that is when Satsuki lost and control and begin to go crazy knowing she could not hold herself no longer as sex was in her mind.

"Yes… Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Fuck me, oh yes fuck me, I can't hold it anymore I want you to give it to me, give me all of your sexual loving Shadow. Keep fucking me!" Satsuki screamed with ecstasy.

"_I knew I would made her go crazy ok time to pound her so she would remember my name._" Shadow thought, smirking as he continues to pound and punish the student president with his length.

* * *

_The Party…_

The party continued on and it was now around midnight and everyone continue to party hard. Paul, Marshall, Sora, and Riku playing a game of Pool, Bumblebee and Starfire talking and having a drink together, Shantae doing some belly dancing to entertain the guys on a table as the guys throwing money for her, Risky Boots and Larxene chat and having a drink, Cana, Nico Robin, Nami, and Rangiku hanging out and drinking some wine, She-Hulk and Power Girl talking and sharing some laughs, Erza deciding to pleasure some males so she had Axel, Tucker, Demyx, Renji, Snake, and Steven Fox gathered around her as she begin to give them handjobs and blowjobs to make them feel good and making them climax with her skills using her seduction armor.

Knuckles and Rouge seen talking and hanging out outside the backyard while the others out back, dancing, drinking or socializing still enjoying the party as the band continue to play and perform. Ratchet and Talwyn making out, Kim and Ron dancing together, Shego, Ember, Juri, and Karai are seen talking and hanging out, Donnie and April dance together, Juvia looking for Gray but decided to hang out with Amy and Pinkie Pie, Bleach, Naruto, Terra, and Chad having a drink and hang out, Boa Hancock watching and admiring Luffy as he, Natsu hang out and share some laughs and cracking up some jokes, Charmy, Ness, and Pikachu pulling on pranks on Wesker which drive him to be angry and chases after them and laughing at Wesker, Jill and Sheva talking and having a drink, Max Payne, Snake, Jack Cayman, and Frank smoking a cigarette and hang out as they lean against the wall while the party goes on.

Tidus and Yuna exit out of the guest room, walking back downstairs to continue to party, Tracer and Sting are seen making out and getting a little wild, Rogue went on to go hang out with Gajeel joining him, Balroq, Sasuke, Jet, Luxord, and Ken in a game of poker. Eliza, Wuya, and Charmcaster talking about what they would do next with their evil plans, Sly Cooper relaxed himself getting a blowjob by Zeena who happens to have some fun, Crimson Viper and Marth are seenhanging out but instead, Marth decide to make out with her and caressing and groping her butt making the agent moan with passion. Parasoul drinking a glass of wine and mind her business to enjoy the party, Beast Boy try to flirt with Raven but she ignored the animal shape shifter, Cerebella, Fei Rin, Juliet Starling, Blair, Makoto, Litchi Faye, Valentine (Skullgirls), Yoruichi, and Blackfire playing the game of strip poker, Shura Kirigakure playing a handhold video at the backyard with a bottle of soda on the table, Larry Lovage try to flirt and seduce Morrigan but she instantly kicks him in the nuts and punches him in the face knocking him unconscious and walk away.

In the living room, there was Sonic sitting on a couch watching Ike and Johnny Cage playing the game of Mortal Kombat X competing against each other sitting alongside with Lucy and Ino rubbing his stomach and chest even snuggle up to him. They even kiss him on his cheek sitting beside Sonic as the blue blur hero watching the game, seconds after Ira, Nonon, Hoka, and Uzu enter the living room and walks over to Sonic.

"Sonic." Ira called.

Sonic look over to the Elite Four with Lucy and Ino looking on.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Where is Satsuki?" Nonon asked.

"Oh if you're looking for her she's upstairs with my friend Shadow. Try the bathroom or the guest room I think you'll find her there with Shadow."

"Thanks." Uzu thanked.

"No problem."

The Elite Four heads upstairs to look for the student president. All of sudden, someone then shouted a fight. Sonic with Lucy and Ino went to go see who is fighting, as they went outside, they see two girls arguing at each other. It was Nina and Anna Williams known as the William sisters.

"Want to go at it bitch!" Anna provoked.

"If it's the fight you want then come on, let's see who's the best fighter." Nina suggested.

The William sisters then go at it and begin to fight using their fighting style as the boys cheer for Nina and Anna routing the fight. Sonic shake his head and went back inside followed by Lucy and Ino.

* * *

_Back with Shadow and Satsuki…_

Shadow continuously thrusts, pounding inside the student president. Satsuki had her tongue sticking out moaning like crazy even breathing heavily. Shadow griping onto Satsuki's firm butt with his hands squeezing tightly to get a good grip of her ass, Satsuki's body moving back and forth because of Shadow's powerful thrusts that had made her gone crazy. Satsuki wanted more, she wanted Shadow to go deeper inside her which had Shadow notice it and decide to goes deeper making Satsuki scream out of ecstasy moaning loudly going insane as she is receiving large amount of pleasure and feeling the satisfaction.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaahn! Oh Shadow that's the spot, right there, right there give it to me. Pound my pussy! Make me your bitch!" Satsuki screamed.

"_Wow she's talking dirty and going crazy. She must've love getting pounded._" Shadow thought with a grin on his face.

It's been about almost thirty minutes since they had sex together. Satsuki was cover in sweat and moan crazily as Shadow continuously to punish her with his length pumping in and out of her vagina. Satsuki had already bend herself over and point her ass against Shadow's pelvis. Shadow's eyes were half-close, his shaft throbbing knowing he's about to climax anytime soon and Satsuki felt it. She look over her shoulder watching the ultimate life form pounding her right in the moment knowing the end is near.

"Come on, fuck me more. Give it to me!" Satsuki squealed breathing heavily.

Shadow gritted his teeth, had his eyes shut feeling the climax drawing near. Shadow grip hold of Satsuki's hips hard, deliver more powerful thrusts inside her and after a couple more thrusts, Shadow let out a cry and Satsuki begin to scream the top of her lungs feeling Shadow as he ejaculate himself, shooting his load of semen right inside of the student president and Satsuki he climax by shooting her juices, coating Shadow's length with it.

Shadow deliver a few thrusts and Satsuki again moan a little before Shadow pulls himself out of Satsuki's vagina. Satsuki stood up using her strength, Shadow smiled and got her down on her knees stroking his shaft right in front of her.

"You want more." Shadow taunted.

"Yes, yes I want more." Satsuki responded lustfully.

"Then suck me off if you want more of my cum."

Satsuki had a hungry look on her face so she quickly takes Shadow's length and inserts it back inside her mouth and sucks it hard and faster devouring it without any hesitation at all. Shadow smiled, looking on watching Satsuki sucking him off like a pro.

"Ah…" Shadow moaned.

"Mmmmmph *Slurp* nhhmmm *Slurp* mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Satsuki moaned.

Shadow moan as Satsuki suck Shadow's length for seven minutes, Satsuki strokes off Shadow's shaft with her hands and even suck on his balls to massage them making Shadow shivering down his spine and let out more relaxing moans by this and after a couple more sucks, Shadow let out a loud cry as he begin to ejaculate himself, reaching his limit for the third time again. Satsuki close her eyes, drinking down Shadow's semen as he sends another load of semen. Seconds after, Shadow pulls out Satsuki's mouth, strokes his length a little more and shoots out the remainder of his semen on Satsuki, showering her face with his semen. Satsuki stick her tongue out, opening her mouth wide enjoy to get messy with Shadow's semen covering her face and her breasts.

The sex ended, Satsuki licks her lips, wipes off the cum off of her face and licks her fingers and licks the remainder of Shadow's semen off of her breasts.

"Mmmmm that was delicious. I enjoy every last bit of it, I've never knew sex would be this amazing." Satsuki commented.

"Now you already know. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Shadow smiled putting his length back inside his pants and zips it right back up.

"Thank you for the wonderful time Shadow, I had a lot of fun with you. Would you like my cell phone number?"

"Sure. I like to."

A second after, there was a knock on the door. Satsuki walk to the door and opens it sees the Elite Four right in front of her.

"Lady Satsuki, are you alright?" Ira asked.

"Yes. I was just hanging out and spending time with Shadow and shown me a wonderful time. There is nothing wrong here." Satsuki responded.

"We thought something bad happen to you." Hoka assumed.

"Not at all and I thank you all for checking up on me but I'm fine."

The Elite Four return back downstairs to the party, Satsuki pulls out her card with her number and hands it over to Shadow.

"Here is my card. Call me anytime if you ever want to do this again, I'm always available." Satsuki offered.

"I'll do that." Shadow smiled.

Satsuki return the smile and exits the bathroom, Shadow deliver a smack on her butt making Satsuki jump by surprise and she smile at Shadow and winks at him before leaving and so Shadow chuckled to himself and return back downstairs to the party.

* * *

_The Party…_

The party continued on as it as around midnight already. Shadow return to the party and heads over to Sonic talking with Knuckles and Tails.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles." Shadow said walking towards them.

Team Sonic look over to the ultimate life form.

"Hey Shadow, how was your time with Satsuki. Did you guys had sex?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah did you?" Tails added.

"Yes we did." Shadow smiled.

"Alright! I knew you guys were going to get laid." Knuckles chuckled.

"She wanted to have a wonderful time and I showed it to her."

"That's awesome. Hey Sonic got pleasured by Ryuko as she gave him a blowjob."

"Really?"

"Yeah and she gave me a buttjob also and after that she gave me her cell phone number as well." Sonic confessed.

"Did she now? Well Satsuki gave me her cell phone number as well as she gave me her card."

"Now that's awesome."

"It sure is." Tails agreed with a smile on his face.

"Hey should I tell the band to stop and take a break and enjoy the party?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I have a feeling that they're getting tired and Vector wants to go back into DJing again. After all, every had gone crazy because of the rock music which drives them wild." Sonic answered.

"OK. Sure I'll do that."

Sonic walk with Shadow to get Vector and heads out to the backyard to go to the stage. Shadow had the band to stop and get some rest and enjoy the party and Vector resume on back to his DJ skills and play some music for the crowd to continue on with the party. Everyone then settle down from getting wild and return to their normal selves and enjoy the party once more instead of getting out of control.

* * *

**And of part two of the wild party. Part three of the party coming soon so tune in next time everyone.**


	8. Party Pt 3

Chapter 8: Party pt. 3

After the wild party died down, the crowd did not go crazy and get wild because of the rock music performed by Shadow's friends. Everything died down, Vector DJing once more as the party continues on playing some hip hop music. Gajeel eating some iron that he brought with him, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack hanging out and eating their food, Sora and Kari making out together so was Danny and Sam. Mako chowing down some potato chips again but eating a piece of pizza and drinking a can of soda, Yoruichi and Jiraiya dancing together, Tawna, Katnappe, Rouge, and Larxene hanging out and drinking some wine together.

Jak and Ratchet socializing and hanging out talking about their adventures they had with their friends, Kitty Katswell, Blaze, and Krystal talking, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel talking about some certain things, Paul getting a handjob by Rin RIn using her hand, Marduk and King discussing about their next tag team match, Raven and Starfire talking about the Titans and wondering what they'll do, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Lilith and Maya are seen talking about their siren powers, Captain Falcon, Snake, and Falco talking about the hotties and wondering who are they going to take home with them.

Sonic smiled, seeing the party died down from the craziness and smiled that everyone had calm down. He knew that the party will end at 2:00am and it was a matter of time for the party to end very soon. Sonic walk over to the table to get a plate and grab a piece of chicken thigh and two pieces of pepperoni pizzas knowing he was hungry and get a can of sprite soda. King Dedede walks over to Sonic holding his stomach.

"Is there a bathroom here Sonic?" King Dedede asked.

"Yeah over there to your right." Sonic pointed.

"Thanks."

King Dedede rushes over to the bathroom and shuts the door, locks it so that no one can interfere. Sonic shook his head with a smile on his face and return to get his food and takes a seat at a table in the dining room and eat his meal. He was joined by Shadow who got himself something to eat as well.

"Hey Shadow, still enjoying the party?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, everything died down and the party continue on without any wildness involve." Shadow stated.

"Yeah tell me about it, last time I need is for everyone to get wild and start wrecking the place. I don't have to repair and clean up the big spots after the party is over."

"I can help you clean up if you like, I'm sure that Tails and Knuckles will help as well."

"That will be easier for me, thanks Shadow."

"Anytime, hey how about I play you Call of Duty. Aren't we supposed to have that rematch?"

"Yeah come on, let's go."

Sonic and Shadow exit the dining room and enter the living to play on Sonic's Xbox One and play Call of Duty.

* * *

Sly and Bentley talking and discussing about what their next heist while Murray eating some pizza, Kukakku smoking a cigarette with Max Payne just hanging out outside out front, Lucy and Levy socializing and hanging out, Ibuki and Sakura talking boys and some other stuff like school and everything, Silver and Blaze meet up and made out in the bathroom upstairs in private, Ty and Shazza head upstairs to the guest room to make love in private knocking they could not control themselves no longer.

Naruto and Sakura head inside the bathroom and start to make love and get a little freaky, Paine leaning against the wall minding her business and Rikku swoop in and hangs out with her friend. Silver with Lili again and decide to hang out once more, Ryu and Chun-Li discuss about their fighting style and the way they fight for the tournament, Tharja stalking Male Robin talking with Lucina and discussing about the war, Sash Lilac and Carol laughing and having a drink, Lucario and Greninja hanging out sharing some laughs a bit.

Knuckles decided to go get a drink from the cooler, he then bumps into Cammy White catching her attention.

"Hello, Knuckles is it?" Cammy questioned.

"Yeah, you heard of me?" Knuckles asked.

"I know Sonic and you're friends with Sonic am I right?"

"Yeah he's my best friend."

"I see, would you care to hang out with me. I would like to get to know a little bit about you."

"I don't see why not."

Cammy smiled so she and Knuckles find a seat in the dining room to talk getting drinks.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow got done playing Call of Duty: Advance Warfare and Sonic had just beaten Shadow.

"Beat you again." Sonic taunted.

"Man you are good, another time for a rematch?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah another time."

Seconds after, Rouge walks over to Shadow with a smile on her face.

"Hey Shadow, let's go make out." Rouge gestured.

"Sure thing, see you Sonic." Shadow smirked.

"Likewise." Sonic saluted.

Shadow left with Rouge to a private spot where they can kiss. Sonic let Ness, Lucas, and Charmy play the game and left the living room. He sees Kitana and Jade talking, he then sees Dudley Puppy eating pizza like a hungry maniac knowing he was hungry making the blue hedgehog smile. Sonic look over to his right to see Cody and Poison having sex as he pounds her behind her while she bend down on the table getting pounded by a street fighter. Sonic decided to head to the backyard to see Vector and walking up to the stage to speak to him. Vector look over to Sonic with a smile.

"Hey Sonic, what time does the party end?" Vector asked.

"2:00am. We still have time. How is everything?" Sonic questioned.

"Pretty good so far can't complain. Do you need anything?"

"Nah I thought I brought you something to drink while you're DJing."

"Thanks Sonic, I sure needed that."

"I'm going to let you return back to your work Vector."

"Yeah sure, I'm going to put up some cool music."

Sonic smiled and left the stage. He then ran into someone, it was Sash Lilac with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sonic." Lilac greeted.

"Hey Lilac, enjoying the party?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am thank you for asking."

"No problem."

Moments after, Vector then put up a song for the party: **Stellar Lights – For Technology Tree (Sonic: After the Sequel)**. Lilac start to smile and looks at Sonic.

"Hey you want to dance with me." Lilac asked.

"Sure."

Lilac takes Sonic's hand, takes him to the dance floor where the crowd begin to dance to the smooth groove song.

"This song dedicate to listen to some smooth groove so get your butts to the dance floor and start jamming." Vector said with a smile speaking on the mic.

Lilac smiled, comes closer to Sonic, turns herself around to face her rear against Sonic's pelvis and start to grind against him. Sonic smile, shrugging his shoulders thinking why not and so he wrap his hands around Lilac's waist and dance with her to the song. Some people begin to get to the dance floor and start to dance. Lilac smile, looking over her shoulder as she and Sonic dance together as the song continues on during the party. She begin to shake her hips side to side with rhythm getting in the funk with Sonic to make things more interesting.

Carol, Lilac's friend looking on and brought a smile on her face.

"That's my girl." Carol commented looking on.

A minute after, Lilac turns herself around to face Sonic and wraps her arms around Sonic and the two continue to dance for the moment. Lilac smiled on looking Sonic into his emerald green eyes.

"You have nice eyes Sonic." Lilac complimented.

"Thanks. You look beautiful as ever Liliac." Sonic responded.

"Thank you, your party is awesome. I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad that you can enjoy and have fun at my party."

The hedgehog and the dragon continue dancing for a few more minutes. The party continue on as Vector resume to DJ the party for the time being until the party ends.

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen arguing at each other which brought some attention to the crowd, Ratchet and Angela talking to each other even having a drink, Cana, Rangiku, and Tsunade hanging out even drinking a little more, Tails and Bentley talking about their own inventions and gadgets they made during their adventures, Sasha and Leo discuss about their work and what their next move, Rufus eating a piece of chicken hanging with Zangief. Espio and Tsubaki continue to hang out once more, Liz and Patty hanging out with the wrestler Beowulf as they rub his body with amsiles on their faces and Beowulf cracking some jokes and seductions as Liz and Patty laughed and sighed lovingly while Death the Kid watch in horror and bursting in tears.

Knuckles and Cammy continue to talk but all of sudden, they hear a scream from Charmy when he had announced:

"FIGHT!" Charmy screamed.

Knuckles and Cammy head outside out front to see who is fighting, it was Blackstar and Sasuke going at it.

"So you think you're better than me huh!" Blackstar argued.

"II think, I know I'm better than you. You're nothing but a scrawny little selfish brat." Sasuke insulted.

"I'm going to make you eat those words punk!"

"Come on and bring it."

Blackstar yelled and rushes over at Sasuke to strike him but Sasuke counter off Blackstar and delivers a kick in the face. Blackstar snarled, he then charges at Sasuke surprises him with a punch straight to the face. The two fighters then go at it against each other while the crowd. Also, there was another fight, it was Shego and the nurse Valentine. They had argued and start fighting as the guys cheering on who which seeing then tearing off their clothes making the guys whistle and getting riled up.

Knuckles and Cammy look at each other, shrug their shoulders and decide to go back in the house to hang out again.

* * *

Sonic and Lilac finish dancing and continue to enjoy the party. It was only a few minutes left, Sonic enter inside the house and use the rest room real quick. Vector knew the party is about to end so he then put out one final song which it as a slow song **Jodeci – Stay**. Vector then grab the mic and start to speak.

"The party is almost over so I want you all to go get a beautiful fine girl and get your boogey on." Vector suggested speaking on the mic.

The crowd start to dance to the song after finding a partner, Sonic exit the bathroom and sees Vector playing a slow jam. Sonic then start to smile and watch the crowd dancing.

"Now this is what I call and great way to end my party." Sonic commented.

"Sonic." A female voice said.

Sonic turns around sees Samus standing in front of him.

"Hey Samus, do you need anything?" Sonic asked.

"I was hoping if you would like to dance with me?" Samus requested.

"Sure, I guess I can dance with you."

Samus takes Sonic's hand and takes him to the dance floor and the two begin to dance to the song. The crowd remain silent as they dance to the slow jam and Vector smile, looking on.

"This has became an awesome party." Vector commented.

* * *

**Tune in next time for the ending of Sonic's Big House Party.**


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9: Epilogue

The Party had ended, Vector stopped the music after the song had ended and the crowd then begin to exit Sonic's house as it was now 2:00am. They thanked Sonic for the party and giving him a handshake before leaving. Samus had given Sonic her number before she left. Everyone had left the house to return back home and Sonic smiled, there was Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow who stay behind and helped Sonic to clean up the house. Vector also stayed behind to retrieve his DJ equipment.

Sonic and his friends clean up the place, picking up trash and wash the floor, the kitchen and the hallways to make it spotless. Vector finish up cleaning the backyard with Knuckles and they enter inside the residence with his DJ equipment.

"Thanks for the party Sonic, I had a blast." Vector thanked.

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoy the party." Sonic smiled.

"The Chaotix are waiting for me outside, I'll see you around Sonic."

"Likewise."

Chaotix gives Sonic a handshake, take his equipment and exit the house.

"That was an awesome party Sonic." Knuckles commented.

"Thanks Knuckles." Sonic thanked.

"Yeah Sonic, thanks for the party, I enjoy it so much." Tails added.

"Glad you guys can enjoy the party."

"The house is clean and we just finish cleaning the backyard." Knuckles informed.

"Thanks for helping me clean the house guys. I could do it myself."

"Nonsense, we're your friends and we decided to help you clean since you throw an awesome party."

"Yeah." Tails agreed.

"Thanks guys." Sonic again thanked.

"Well that's over, I'm going back home for the night. Tails you leaving with me?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah time for me to crash for the night. Thanks again Sonic." Tails said with a smile.

"No problem guys, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sonic responded.

Tails and Knuckles wave goodbye and exit the house to return to their homes. Sonic walks to the kitchen sees Shadow putting up the trash at the backyard.

"That was some party Sonic." Shadow commented.

"It sure was." Sonic remarked.

"So have you got laid yet?"

"Nah not really, well I did got a blowjob from Ryuko."

"Fair enough. Thanks for the party."

"And thank you for helping me clean my place, also you're welcome."

"You're welcome also. Well I better get back home, I promised Rouge that go on a mission with her tomorrow."

"Oh well I'll see you around then."

"Yeah sure, later Sonic. Hey do you mind if I can fix a plate to take home with?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

Shadow smile, he takes a plate and picks three pieces of pizza and two pieces of chicken thighs and takes a can of soda and wraps the plate up with plastic. Shadow bids farewell to Sonic and exits the house. Sonic locks the door and sighed in relief smiling.

"I sure had a wonderful time throwing a party. Maybe I sure do that more often if I get the chance or feel like throwing one." Sonic stated.

Sonic walks upstairs to the bathroom and get ready for bed, he brushes his teeth and washing his face and after that, he heads to his bedroom. The hedgehog hero opens the bedroom door, and turning on the lights and with that he was in one heck of a surprise, there was Ryuko, Paine, and Samus in his bedroom and laying on his bed wearing their bras and panties. Ryuko had on her red and black bra and panties, Paine wore a black lace bra and a black and white panties, and Samus wore light blue lace bra and a light blue thong on.

Sonic shake his head and got the look around.

"How did you girls get here and are these your clothes." Sonic asked pointed their clothing on the ground.

"Yeah and we snuck in your home so we could have some fun with you Sonic." Samus smiled.

"And I would like to suck you off again." Ryuko said licking her lips.

"Also I can give you another lapdance." Paine added.

Sonic chuckles at himself, thinking why not by shrugging his shoulder and so he kicks off his shoes to relax. He joins the girls at his bed and Ryuko, Paine, and Samus smothered on Sonic with kisses and rubbing his torso. Sonic grin and turn off the lights by clapping his hands there was the sound of moaning by the girls as they begun to have sex with the hero.

"I am so going to enjoy this." Sonic commented.

* * *

**There goes the last chapter of the story everybody. I hope you all enjoy the story as I had fun making this chapter. Read and Review everyone and see you all around.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
